falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters in Fallout: Equestria
This is a complete, comprehensive, organized list of characters in the original Fallout: Equestria. They are all fictional characters who have appeared at several points throughout the novel. Main Characters The following characters are more-or-less permanent members of Littlepip's party and have traveled with her for extended durations throughout her travels in the Equestrian Wasteland. They are listed in the order that they are introduced. ;Littlepip :Littlepip (a.k.a. the Stable Dweller), introduced in Chapter 1, is a unicorn mare and the lead protagonist of Fallout: Equestria. She is a wasteland wanderer with no real allegiance to any particular faction, traveling throughout the Equestrian Wasteland with her companions, who consider her the party's leader. Prior to becoming a wasteland wanderer, she resided in Stable 2, where she worked as a PipBuck Technician. ;Velvet Remedy :Velvet Remedy, introduced in Chapter 1, is a unicorn mare and a main character in Fallout: Equestria. She is a member of Littlepip's party of wasteland wanderers, her roles are primarily that of a field medic, trader, and diplomatic negotiator. She rarely ever participates in combat, only occasionally making use of short-ranged weapons and non-lethal spells when necessary. ;Calamity :Calamity is a pegasus stallion introduced in Chapter 5. He was once a resident of the Grand Pegasus Enclave. His roles in Littlepip's party are often that of a scavenger, equipment maintenance, and pilot. His aim is deadly as it is precise, and he typically uses medium- to long-range weapons to great effect. He is considered to be Littlepip's closest friend. ;SteelHooves :SteelHooves, introduced in Chapter 14, is an earth pony stallion and a member of Littlepip's party of wasteland wanderers, serving as the party's heavy weapons specialist. He is also a member of the Steel Rangers, where he holds the rank of Star Paladin. SteelHooves performs the role of a heavy weapons specialist, primarily using missiles and grenades to dispatch foes. He also serves as the party's primary source of information, being highly well-versed in the pre-war history of Equestria. ;Pyrelight :Pyrelight is a female balefire phoenix introduced in Chapter 18. She formerly frequented the Manehattan ruins, and later becomes a loyal pet and companion to Velvet Remedy. She occasionally provides combat support by attacking enemies with her balefire. ;Xenith :Xenith is a zebra mare introduced in Chapter 26. She was once a slave of Red Eye's forces. Her role in Littlepip's party is generally that of an alchemist, brewing potions and poultices that heal and augment the abilities of her comrades. She specializes in unarmed melee combat, relying on her agility and deadly martial arts to dispatch foes. Supporting Characters The following characters are various residents of the Equestrian Wasteland that Littlepip has come into contact with throughout her travels. They are listed by faction in the order that the faction is discovered and their importance within that faction. Stable 2 Stable 2 is one of the last few operating stables in the Equestrian Wasteland, and the former home of Littlepip and Velvet Remedy. ;The Overmare :The unnamed Overmare, first mentioned in the Prologue and formally introduced in Chapter 1, is a unicorn mare who leads Stable 2. ;Littlepip's Mother :Littlepip's unnamed mother, first mentioned in the Prologue and formally introduced in Chapter 28, is a unicorn mare and the resident alcoholic of Stable 2. ;Palette :Palette, first introduced in Chapter 1, is a mare who serves Stable 2 as a painter. New Appleloosa New Appleloosa is a civilized trade settlement. ;Railright :Railright is an earth pony stallion who serves New Appleloosa as the de facto sheriff. ;Ditzy Doo :Ditzy "Derpy" Doo is a pegasus ghoul mare who owns Absolutely Everything, a general goods store in New Appleloosa. ;Apple Whiskey :Apple Whiskey is a unicorn stallion and the bartender at Turnpike Tavern in New Appleloosa. ;Crane :Crane is a unicorn stallion who works as a heavy lifter in New Appleloosa. ;Candi :Candi is an earth pony mare working in New Appleloosa as a medical pony. ;Barrel Cactus :Barrel Cactus is an earth pony stallion captured by raiders in Ponyville. He is later rescued by Littlepip and returns to residency in New Appleloosa. ;Turquoise :Turquoise is a pony captured by raiders in Ponyville. He/she is later rescued by Littlepip and returns to residency in New Appleloosa. ;Sweet Apple :Sweet Apple is an earth pony filly captured by raiders in Ponyville. She is later rescued by Littlepip and returns to residency in New Appleloosa. ;Trolley :Trolley is a colt residing in New Appleloosa. Talons The Talons are a faction of griffin mercenaries who operate throughout the Wasteland, split into various companies named after their leader, the two most notable being Gawd's Talons and Blackwing's Talons. ;Gawdyna Grimfeathers :Gawdyna "Gawd" Grimfeathers is a female griffon who leads the Gawd's Talons. ;Kage Grimfeathers :Kage Grimfeathers is an adolescent male griffon, the son of Gawdyna and a member of Gawd's Talons. ;Regina Grimfeathers :Regina Grimfeathers is an adolescent female griffon, the daughter of Gawdyna and a member of Gawd's Talons. ;Blackwing :Blackwing is a female griffon and the leader of Blackwing's Talons. ;Butcher :Butcher is a female griffon and a member of Blackwing's Talons. Shattered Hoof Raiders The Shattered Hoof Raiders are a faction of raiders based out of the Shattered Hoof Correctional Facility. ;Mister Topaz :Mister Topaz, introduced in Chapter 12, is a male and the leader of the raiders based out of Shattered Hoof Correctional Facility. ;Deadeyes :Deadeyes, introduced in Chapter 11, is an earth pony stallion who directs the operations of the Shattered Hoof Raiders. ;Scramble :Scramble is a stallion personally employed by Deadeyes as his bodyguard. Tenpony Tower Tenpony Tower is a highly-civilized, upper-class settlement located in the well-preserved tower of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences hub in Manehattan. ;Grim Star :Grim Star is a stallion who owns and manages Tenpony Tower. ;DJ Pon3 :DJ Pon3 is the legacy name assumed by the anonymous stallion who operates and hosts Wasteland Radio, inspired by the former stage name of Vinyl Scratch. The current DJ Pon3 is based out of Tenpony Tower. ;Homage :Homage is a unicorn mare and DJ Pon3's assistant, acting as liaison between him and the other residents of Tenpony Tower. ;Helpinghoof :Helpinghoof is a stallion who works as a doctor in Tenpony Tower. ;Life Bloom :Life Bloom is a unicorn stallion who works as a doctor in Tenpony Tower. ;Monterey Jack :Monterey Jack is an earth pony stallion and proprietor of an unnamed cheese shop in Tenpony Tower. He is also the first "non-hostile" pony that Littlepip encounters in the Wasteland. The Steel Rangers The Steel Rangers are a militant faction focused on the reclamation, analysis, and replication of pre-war technology; they are subdivided into various chapters that operate in various locations, including Fillydelphia and Manehattan. ;Blueberry Sabre :Blueberry Sabre is an earth pony mare and the Elder of the Fillydelphia chapter of the Steel Rangers. ;Cottage Cheese :Cottage Cheese is a stallion and the Elder of the Manehattan chapter of the Steel Rangers. ;Nova Rage :Nova Rage is an earth pony mare who serves the Steel Rangers as a Knight. ;Poppyseed :Poppyseed is a mare who serves the Fillydelphia chapter of the Steel Rangers as a Knight. ;Strawberry Lemonade :Strawberry Lemonade is an earth pony mare who serves the Steel Rangers as an initiate. Red-Eye's Army Red Eye's Army is a major militant faction of industrial slavers based out of the ruins of Fillydelphia. ;Red Eye :Red Eye is a male earth pony who leads Red Eye's Army. ;Stern :Stern is a female griffon who serves Red Eye's Army as an officer and commander of the slaves. ;Doctor Glue :Doctor Glue is a stallion under the employ of Red Eye as an I.M.P. researcher. ;Doc Slaughter :Doc Slaughter is a stallion under the employ of Red Eye as a researcher and cybernetics technician. ;Blood :Blood is an earth pony mare and a dominant slave of Red Eye's Army. ;Daff :Daff is an earth pony stallion and a dominant slave of Red Eye's Army. Arbu Arbu is a small civilized settlement near Bucklyn Cross. ;Grandpa Rattle :Grandpa Rattle is an elder unicorn stallion living in Arbu. ;Sandy Shores :Sandy Shores is a colt living in Arbu and the former son of a bandit. Friendship City Friendship City is a major civilized settlement within the Statue of Friendship and located near Bucklyn Cross. ;Radar :Radar is a pegasus stallion and one of the last living Dashites. Raiders and Slavers Raiders and slavers are loosely organized gangsters who wander the Wasteland, causing havoc and chaos wherever they travel. ;Cracker :Cracker is an earth pony stallion and the leader of a band of slavers operating around Ponyville. ;Cager :Cager is a stallion slaver who works with Cracker. ;Sawed-Off :Sawed-off is a stallion slaver who works with Cracker. Canterlot Canterlot was the capital of pre-war Equestria. The only sane living residents of Canterlot are those of Stable City, all of whom are Canterlot ghouls. ;Star Sparkle :Star Sparkle is a Canterlot ghoul unicorn mare who resides in a segmented section of Stable City, and the mother of Twilight Sparkle. ;Caliber :Caliber is a Canterlot ghoul earth pony colt introduced in Chapter 37. He owns an arms merchant in Stable City. ;Lionheart :Lionheart is a Canterlot ghoul pegasus stallion who was a former resident of Stable City in Canterlot. He wanders the wasteland with Mouse as a vigilante. ;Mouse :Mouse is an unnamed female rodent who was a former resident of the Canterlot ruins. She accompanies Lionheart on his travels. Grand Pegasus Enclave The Grand Pegasus Enclave is the governing body and military force of the pegasus nation above the clouds. ;Autumn Leaf :Autumn Leaf is a pegasus stallion, the colonel of the Grand Pegasus Enclave, and one of Calamity's elder brothers. ;Pride :Pride is a pegasus stallion, an officer in the Grand Pegasus Enclave, and one of Calamity's elder brothers. ;Windsheer :Windsheer is a pegasus stallion who served the Grand Pegasus Enclave as a communications officer, and is one of Calamity's elder brothers. Other ;Watcher :Watcher is an anonymous male who remotely communicates with Wasteland residents by hacking into wandering Sprite-bots. His true identity is ;Jokeblue :Jokeblue was a mare and Homage's former traveling companion and lover. ;Silver Bell :Silver Bell is a unicorn filly who lives alone on her family's farm and runs the Pinkie Pie Museum. ;Memory :Memory was Silver Bell's older sister prior to her death. ;Preacher :Preacher is an earth pony stallion residing in Junction R-7. Major Pre-War Characters The following characters are pre-war characters who were alive prior to the Great War. They are listed by faction in order of importance. Princesses The Princesses were the absolute monarchs of Equestria, both naturally-born alicorn goddesses. ;Princess Celestia :Princess Celestia, also known as the Sun Goddess, is a divine alicorn mare and the second-to-last sovereign ruler of Equestria. She is the elder sister to Luna, and was also a mentor and teacher to many unicorns, most notably Twilight Sparkle. Pre-war:Princess Celestia ;Princess Luna :Princess Luna, also known as the Moon Goddess, is a divine alicorn mare and the last sovereign ruler of Equestria. She is the younger sister to Celestia, and was once corrupted into the malevolent Nightmare Moon over 1000 years ago before being restored by the Elements of Harmony. Pre-war:Princess Luna Ministry Mares The Ministry Mares were the appointed directors of the six Canterlot Ministries, the various departments that comprised the governing body of pre-war Equestria. Each was representative of one of the six Elements of Harmony. ;Twilight Sparkle :Twilight Sparkle was a unicorn mare who presided over the Ministry of Arcane Sciences. She bears the Element of Magic, and was known as one of the greatest spell-casters in Equestria. Pre-war:Twilight Sparkle ;Rarity :Rarity was a unicorn mare who directed the operations of the Ministry of Image. She bears the Element of Generosity, and was renowned for her beauty and fashion sense. Pre-war:Rarity ;Rainbow Dash :Rainbow Dash was a pegasus mare who administered the Ministry of Awesome. She bears the Element of Loyalty, and was an esteemed athlete who could perform the Sonic Rainboom. Pre-war:Rainbow Dash ;Fluttershy :Fluttershy was a pegasus mare who ran the Ministry of Peace. She bears the Element of Kindness, and was loved for her selflessness and unprejudiced kindness to all. Pre-war:Fluttershy ;Applejack :Applejack was an earth pony mare who supervised the Ministry of Wartime Technology. She bears the Element of Honesty, and was acclaimed for her hardworking-ness and down-to-Earth goodness. Pre-war:Applejack ;Pinkie Pie :Pinkie Pie was an earth pony mare who managed the Ministry of Morale. She bears the Element of Laughter, and was noted for her parties, ability to instill laughter and happiness in other ponies, and her unusual Pinkie Sense ability. Pre-war:Pinkie Pie Stable-Tec Corporation Stable-Tec Corporation was an Equestrian pre-war hi-tech research and development corporation responsible for the construction of the Stables, as well as various other technology-related innovations. ;Apple Bloom :Apple Bloom was a pre-war Equestrian earth pony, younger sister of Applejack and Big Macintosh and, as a filly, a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She was also an architect, and used these skills to found and preside over her own corporation, Stable-Tec. Pre-war:Apple Bloom ;Sweetie Belle :Sweetie Belle was a unicorn mare who worked as an executive of Stable-Tec Corporation. She was also a well-known singer throughout Equestria. Pre-war:Sweetie Belle ;Scootaloo :Scootaloo was a pegasus mare and the vice-president of Stable-Tec Corporation. She was also the founder and former president of Red Racer Ltd. Pre-war:Scootaloo Allies ;Spike :Spike was a male dragon and the personal assistant of Twilight Sparkle. Pre-war:Spike ;Zecora :Zecora was a zebra mare in the employ of the Ministry of Awesome. Pre-war:Zecora ;The Great and Powerful Trixie :The Great and Powerful Trixie was a unicorn mare in the employ of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences. Pre-war:Trixie Minor Pre-War Characters ;Gilda :Gilda was a female griffin in the employ of the Grand Pegasus Enclave. ;Angel Bunny :Angel Bunny was a male rabbit and the pet of Fluttershy. ;Silver Spoon :Silver Spoon was an earth pony mare and a resident of Fillydelphia. ;Diamond Tiara :Diamond Tiara was a unicorn mare who worked as a receptionist at the Shattered Hoof Correctional Facility. ;Snips :Snips was a unicorn stallion in the employ of the Ministry of Image. ;Snails :Snails was a unicorn stallion in the employ of the Ministry of Image. ;Star Sparkle :Star Sparkle was a unicorn mare and mother of Twilight Sparkle. She survived the great war as a ghoul, shunned by the other ghouls of Stable City due to her connection with Twilight. ;Midnight Shower :Midnight Shower was a unicorn mare who served the Equestrian Parliament as a Royal Astronomer. She reported directly to Princess Luna. ;Quanta :Quanta was a unicorn filly who lived in Stable 24. ;Gestalt :Gestalt was a unicorn mare in the employ of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences and the twin sister of Mosaic. ;Mosaic :Mosaic was a unicorn mare in the employ of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences and the twin sister of Gestalt. ;Vinyl Scratch :Vinyl Scratch, the original DJ Pon3, was a unicorn mare who performed across Equestria as a DJ. After the war, Stable 29 became her home. ;Discord :Discord, a pre-war mentioned-only character first introduced in Chapter 43, was a male draconequus. Category:Characters Category:Lists